Equius: Love Her
by ImpossibleDefined
Summary: Equius is dead, Nepeta is dead, and they are together fur a short while. One-shot. SPOILERS! Sorry fur the bad description! Homestuck belongs to Hussie, all credit is his, yadda yadda yah.


Equius: Love Her

You are Equius Zahhak, and dear Gog you hope your moirail is okay.

Your death was just minutes ago, orchestrated by the highb100d, GAMZEE MAKARA. The smile that had graced your brooding features at your death had long since faded. In your short time in this vast b100 bubble, you have figured out that all of your strong injuries have disappeared, leaving you with a mouth full of small, pointy teeth, two arrow-shaped horns, and a b100-white scar across your knee.

Now, you are sitting, sweat pouring down your body, and sweet Jegus do you need a towel. A big, fluffy one, the kind of towel your cat savvy moirail would provide.

Your heart aches just thinking about this. In your udder f001ishness, you have left your moirail, Nepeta Leijon, alone and in danger. You simply cannot believe this. You _cannot_.

Somewhere along the line, hot b100 tears begin to fall. These are not strong tears, and now you are even more ashamed. How can you bear to sit here, un-strong and alone? You do not deserve this b100 b100d that pumps through your veins, even in death. You put your head on your knees, wishing for your recuperacoon and it's quelling green slime. Yes, this is what you need.

And for one f001ish second, it seems you are getting your wish. The ground of this terrible bubble begins to fade into teal, more and more toward the perfect lime green of the sopor slime you long for.

But no, this is surely not the case. The bubble ceases it color change at a yellow-tinted green. Your think pan pounds harder, as you realize this is the exact color of Nepeta's b100d. Seconds later, a wail echoes around you, sending your think pan into racing thought. You would know that feline cry anywhere.

"Nepeta!" You roar, leaping up. Blindly, you run and run and run, until you are lost in a sea of green. You are trying to locate your moirail, following her yowling.

Out of breath, you stop. Your strong legs simply cannot run another step. You are about to admit defeat, and you think now that you are going crazy. Until you here her once more. This time, her voice is behind you, and udderly shocked.

"Equius!" You turn to see a flurry of claws and messy black hair that is your moirail mid-pouncegreet, which quickly turns into a tackleslide. You are both laughing and crying quite hard.

You silently pull Nepeta into your lap. No, you do not care one bit about being proper or strong. All you care about is your moirail. She is safe because she is here.

Which means, consequently, that Nepeta is dead. You are speechless.

Nepeta sniffles, looking up at you. "Equius, I'm so sorry. I tried to be the purrfect meowrail. I was supposed to look out fur you. But I let Gamzee kill you!" She sobs, burying her face in your chest. Automatically, you wrap your arms around her.

"Hush, Nepeta. You cannot blame yourself." You stroke her wild hair, looking her up and down for injury. Purple bruises are already fading across her gray skin, but her eyes are pure white. By the way Nepeta is now staring up at you, you can only assume your eyes are the same.

But Nepeta is interested in something else. She touches your throat, her tiny fingers clearly shaking. "Equius, your neck, it's-" She choked on her words.

Of course. You probably have a scar from where the highb100d strangled you with the bowstring. Suddenly, you have lost all of your respect for Gamzee. You positively loathe him. But you should not focus on that now.

You pull Nepeta's chin up very, very gently. You do not want to hurt her with your strong fingers. "Nepeta, listen to me. This is not your fault. The highb100d will pay for this. But you are here with me now."

Nepeta looks at you, now surprised. "But Equius, aren't you mad at me? I was suppurrsed to be hiding! I disobeyed you in efurry way pawsible!" Her voice is disbelieving.

You ponder this, quite strongly indeed. Finally, you have your answer. "No, Nepeta, I am not angry. I wish you would have stayed hidden. I wish you had not witnessed my death and provoked further delirious actions from the highb100d. But it is over now."

Nepeta's answering hug is fierce, "Purromise you won't leave me again."

You hug back, even pressing your lips into her forehead for a second. "I promise."

As if your words have triggered something, the air begins to swirl around you. Your eyes scan your surroundings, which are pooling now into separate colors; your own b100d color of deep b100, and Nepeta's yellow-green.

Nepeta gazes on in horror before looking at you. "Equius, we're going to be taken away from each other, aren't we?"

She does not need an answer. The wind bites angrily at the two of you, and you know she is right.

Nepeta lays here hand on your cheek, and you are surprised to feel those un-strong tears again. Nepeta's own face is dripping with tears, but her voice is calm and much more mature than you have ever heard it. "I'm sorry, Equius. I wish we'd had more time together. I nefur got to tell you, but I-"

Nepeta Leijon is ripped from your arms, and you are blinded by b100. B100, the color you've always taken pride in, is tearing you away from her.

Moments before you close your eyes, you finish Nepeta's sentence with your own thought. What you hope she was going to say.

_Love you._

* * *

><p><em>.comwatch?v=qoJQNk934hA don't question, just click._


End file.
